Nintendo DS
La Nintendo DS (Japonais : Nintendō Dī Esu, soit ニンテンドーDS, DS voulant dire Dual Screen dans le monde et Double Screen au Japon signifiant "Double Écran") est une console portable Nintendo de la Septième génération, sortie en 2004/2005. Elle concurrençait la PlayStation Portable (PSP) de chez Sony. Sa particularité est qu'elle a 2 écrans, un écran supérieur et un écran tactile, un microphone, 2 ports cartouches (une pour la console et une pour Game Boy Advance), 2 hauts-parleur Surround, la Connexion Wi-Fi Nintendo (CWF) . Il y a eu comme pour la Game Boy (autre console portable qui est son "ancêtre") plusieurs versions de la console et même une "suite" comme la Wii avec la Wii U, la Nintendo 3DS. Cette console est la deuxième console la plus vendue de tous les temps, après la PlayStation 2 de Sony et est devant la Game Boy ! Histoire De base, l'idée était de faire une console (ou un prototype) le temps que Nintendo trouve une idée pour le nouveau prototype de Game Boy car Nintendo pensait que toutes ses consoles portables devaient être de la gamme Game Boy. Le 13 Novembre 2003, Nintendo annonce qu'une nouvelle console portable était prévue en 2004. Le 20 Janvier 2004, la console est annoncée sous le premier nom de code Nintendo DS (DS voulant dire pour l'instant Developer's System). En Mars 2004, un deuxième nom de code arrive, Nitro (à ce moment-là, Nintendo dit que c'est un synonyme de "Rapide"). En Mai 2004, le nom de code est de nouveau modifié pour revenir à Nintendo DS et la console a été dévoilée sous forme de prototype lors de l'Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). Il s'agit d'un prototype présenté à seulement quelques journalistes (et certains joueurs fidèles) avec des jeux comme Métroid Prime ou encore Mario Kart en phase préparatoire. Elle reprend en fait partie le design du Game & Watch. Le 28 Juillet 2004, le nom définitif et l'aspect de la console sont dévoilés. DS veut enfin dire Dual Screen, le cadre noir cernant les écrans est supprimé et divers détails sont revus. Depuis lors un succès énorme arrive la Nintendo DS, et Nintendo oublie du coup de faire une nouvelle édition de la Game Boy pour se concentrer sur la Nintendo DS. Du coup, la gamme Game Boy est définitivement terminée et la gamme Nintendo DS reste depuis lors. Spécifications techniques C'est la première console portable à part entière avec un écran Tactile (le premier modèle vraiment étant le Game & Watch Multiscreen). Pour voir le tableau des comparaisons des différents modèles de la Nintendo DS, voir ici. Nintendo DS Lite right|118x118pxLa Nintendo DS Lite est une console de salon Nintendo sortie au Japon le 2 Mars 2006, en Australie le 1er Juin 2006, aux États-Unis et au Canada le 11 Juin 2006 et en Europe le 23 Juin 2006, arrêté en 2011, est la deuxième version de la Nintendo DS et est une des meilleurs ventes de console portable au monde avec ses 93,83 millions d'exemplaires. Les différences entre la Nintendo DS Lite et la Nintendo DS sont : * Plus petite et plus légère que l'original. * Plus d'éclairage et de contraste. * Manette Directionnelle plus petite que l'original ainsi que Start & Select qui se retrouvent sous la console. * Stylet plus grand. * La batterie dure plus longtemps. * Port Game Boy Advance moins enfoncé. * Plus de dragonne. * Ressemble à la Wii (en particulier pour le design) et la Manette Directionnelle ressemblant au Game Boy Micro. * Le Microphone est entre l'écran supérieur et l'écran tactile. * Power n'est plus un bouton mais une glissière qui se situe sur le côté de la console. * Le réglage du volume est compact. * La console a 7 couleurs en Europe : Noir, Blanc, Argent, Rose, Rouge, Vert et Turquoise. Elle a eu le droit à des packs spéciaux. Nintendo DSi et Nintendo DSi XL(LL) right|225pxLa Nintendo DSi et la Nintendo DSi XL (en Japonais : Nintendo DSi LL) sont toutes les deux plus proches de la Nintendo 3DS et sortie avant elle justement. La Nintendo DSi est sorti le 1er Novembre 2008, aux USA le 5 Novembre 2009 et en Europe le 13 Avril 2009. Elle avait été annoncé le 2 Octobre 2008. Elle est plus mince et plus légère que la Nintendo DS Lite, après avoir retiré la feinte (le port) Game Boy Advance. Deux caméras, des fonctions de lecture de musique, Wi-Fi, Navigateur Internet, écrans plus grands, et une interface de canal Wii ont été ajoutés. En outre, la console prend en charge les réseaux WPA cryptés. La Nintendo DSi est également capable de télécharger des jeux à partir de la boutique Nintendo DSi (DSiWare), qui sont ensuite stockés sur une carte SD ou dans la mémoire interne de la Nintendo DSi. La Nintendo DSi XL possède des écrans plus grands (larges, soit 93%) et est sorti au Japon le 21 Novembre 2009, en Europe le 5 Mars 2010, aux USA le 28 Mars 2010 et en Australie le 15 Avril 2010. Jeux Mario Sortis Nintendo DS * [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] * [[Mario Slam Basketball|''Mario Slam Basketball]] * ''Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps'' * ''Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser'' * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' * ''Yoshi's Island DS'' * ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' * ''Mario Party DS'' * ''Mario Kart DS'' * ''Super Princess Peach'' * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2 : La Marche des Mini'' * [[Mario vs. Donkey Kong : Pagaille à Mini-Land !|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong : Pagaille à Mini-Land !]] * [[Diddy Kong Racing DS|''Diddy Kong Racing DS]] (remake de Diddy Kong Racing sur Nintendo 64) * [[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]] * [[Yakuman DS|''Yakuman DS]] * ''Tetris DS'' * ''Game & Watch Collection'' (avec seulement Donkey Kong qui influence la série Mario) * ''Game & Watch Collection 2'' * ''Wario: Master of Disguise'' * ''Itadaki Street DS'' * ''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' * ''WarioWare: Do It Yourself'' * ''Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques'' * ''Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver'' * ''Face to Mario'' (Annulé) * ''Balloon Trip'' (Annulé) DSiWare * ''Pyoro'' (remake des 2 micro-jeux Pyoro & Pyoro 2 dans WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania) * ''Une pause avec... Dr. Mario'' * ''Papier Volant'' (remake du micro-jeu Papier Volant dans WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania) * [[WarioWare: Snapped!|''WarioWare: Snapped!]] * [[Liste des références à Mario dans les jeux vidéo|''Art Style: PiCTOBiTS]] * ''Calculatrice Mario'' * ''Horloge Mario'' * ''Game & Watch: Ball'' * ''Game & Watch: Flagman'' * ''Game & Watch: Judge'' * ''Game & Watch: Vermin'' * ''Game & Watch: Chef'' * ''Game & Watch: Helmet'' * ''Game & Watch: Manhole'' * [[Donkey Kong Jr. (jeu vidéo)|''Game & Watch: Donkey Kong Jr.]] * [[Mario's Cement Factory|''Game & Watch: Mario's Cement Factory]] Notes * La Nintendo DS et toute sa gamme a fêté ses 10 ans en Europe en 2015, et quelle coïncidence, la New Nintendo 3DS est sortie la même année à un mois près (soit 13 Février 2015 alors que la Nintendo DS : 11 Mars 2005). * Dans Luigi's Mansion 2, le professeur Karl Tastroff a créé un appareil semblable à la Nintendo DS et qui s'appelle comme par hasard la DS et qui sert de communicateur entre le plombier vert et le savant, reprenant le principe de la Game Boy Horror du premier épisode sorti sur Nintendo GameCube. Easy Breezy "Easy Breezy" est le thème publicitaire associé à la console. Le thème est composé, arrangé, écrit et interprété par Hikaru Utada, ambassadrice de la console. Paroles :I still remember the ways that you touched me :Now I know I don't mean anything to you :You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey :Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me :And that means... :You look stupid :Tellin' all your friends how you got the best of me :I intended to share the pleasure only :Now I look stupid :We're livin' in a world with a lot of pressure :It's quite uneeded to put more pressure on me :You can and went and left my house like a breeze just passing by :"Hello, goodbye" you left a note saying 'twas nice stopping by :Would it amuse you if I told you that I... :I still remember the ways that you touched me :Now I know I don't mean anything to you :You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey :Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me :Does that mean anything to you? :Easy Breezy, do you whistle to hide that you're feelin' lonely? :How do I breathe with all this pressure on me? :Easy Breezy, when you wrestle you know that you hurt somebody :How do I breathe with all this pressure on me? :You can and went and left my house like a breeze just passing by :"Kon'nichiwa, sayonara" 'twas nice of you to stop by :I should've never ever let you inside :I still remember the ways that you touched me :Now I know I don't mean anything to you :You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey :Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me :Does that mean anything to you? :You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey :(Ah-ah, oh-oh, ah) :You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey :(Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah) :She's got a new microphone :She's got a new microphone :You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey :She's got a new microphone :She's got, she's got a new microphone :She doesn't need you any more :Yeah, she doesn't need you any more :She's got a new microphone :('Cos she's got a new microphone) :She's got a new microphone :She's got a new microphone :And she doesn't need you any more :She doesn't need you any more :She's got a new microphone :You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey Vidéo Catégorie:Consoles Catégorie:Consoles portables Catégorie:Nintendo